


All Along

by Peyton_0727



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_0727/pseuds/Peyton_0727
Summary: Betty returns home to tell her parents some news and while she's in town her childhood friend Archie asks to meet up to talk. What does Archie want? And what will Archie think when he finds out she is dating Jughead Jones? (Not that it's any of his business after what Archie did to her in high school.)ORA one shot that turned into two chapters (whoops) where Betty and Jughead go from friends to lovers and Archie gets jealous.





	1. The Defining Moment

**Author's Note:**

> "You felt familiar the moment I met you. A lovely sort of deja vu. When we spoke or laughed or danced I became overwhelmed by the powerful sensation that I had been here before. And when we kissed I felt the energies of a thousand lives on our lips, like our souls had known each other all along." -Deja vu by Beau Taplin

Betty’s feet pounded the pavement as she desperately tried to clear her mind. Betty’s anxiety was at an all-time high because she was going to see her childhood friend Archie later in the day. Archie said he heard she was home for the week and wanted to meet. The two of them had a falling out after they had sort of dated their senior year of high school. “Sort of” being the operative word. Only because it took Archie all of 24 hours to hook up with someone else.

_Betty walked into the locker room, she had gone for a run after practice. She was running late for her date with Archie at Pop’s. She was so excited, her cheeks hurts from the smile she had when she thought about it. Betty had gone to her gym locker, absent mindedly noting that the showers were running. When she walked to the showers to take her own, she froze seeing Archie having sex in the shower with the new girl. Betty stared for a moment in disbelief, the two of them in such a primal position her cheeks flushed. The new girl caught her looking, “What are you looking at you freak!” Archie turned suddenly to see Betty running out of the locker room._

That was over four year ago. Eventually Betty figured out that she wasn’t heartbroken over Archie Andrews, she was just mad. Mad that he didn’t respect their friendship enough, respect _her_ enough to just tell her the truth.

_“You’re just so perfect, I was never good enough for you.”_

Betty cringes at the thought, rolling her eyes. Betty sighs heavily and pushes herself through the last mile of her run.

When Betty returns to her parents’ house, she is soaked in sweat to the point where it is dripping into her eyes. As she hops up the steps Betty gives a sideways glance to the house next to hers silently cursing Archie Andrews.

Betty jogs up the stairs and quickly goes into her room. So quickly that she startles the boy in her bed.

Betty’s heart feels with joy and love the second she sees him. Betty smiles at him.

He looks up at her and returns a slow lazy sexy smile.

Then he looks her over and Betty watches as his brow furrows, “Jesus Betty, how many miles did you do this morning?”

“Five.” Betty says nonchalantly.  

He gets up and saunters over to her, pulling her into his arms, the safest place she has ever felt.

Sweat and all, he kisses her.

“You don’t have to do this you know. You don’t have to go see him.” He says softly.

Betty smiles, “I know. But I feel like it will bother me more if I don’t. I want to know what Archie wants.”

In retrospect what Archie did, although horrible, brought her to the man she has now. Her rock, her best friend, the love of her life- Jughead Jones.

They weren’t always lovers. In fact, that has been one of the more recent developments in their relationship. Jughead was her best friend through and through. Betty had yet to find someone in her life that matched her unwavering loyalty like he did. Their friendship started off slow during their senior year of high school but they stayed in contact in college and before she knew it they were so close. They told each other everything. Every time they were stressed at school- they called each other, every time something shitty was going on at home- they called each other, and every time they were happy or excited about something- they called each other.

Betty gets into the shower and starts working her shampoo into her hair and thinks back to the first time she started talking to Jughead.

_Spring had just sprung in Riverdale, Betty was so grateful to be able to sit outside again during lunch. The cafeteria had started to feel so small, especially after she was no longer sitting with Archie and her other friends. It had been about two weeks since Betty found Archie in the shower with the new girl, Veronica Lodge. Betty wished that no one knew about what had happened but it was all over school in a matter of days._

_Betty scanned the lawn and saw Jughead Jones sitting by himself working on his laptop. Betty didn’t really know him, they had always been friendly but they always ran in different circles. A different circle looked fantastic right about now to Betty, so she went over to sit at the table with Jughead._

_Betty sat down at the table and pulled out her journal. Jughead raised his eyebrows in surprise._

_“Hey there Betty.”_

_“Hey Jughead. I hope you don’t mind if I sit with you, I promise I won’t bother you.”_

_Jughead smirked and went back to typing on his laptop. That was all she said to him. But day after day she always found Jughead at lunch and sat with him._

Jughead listened as Betty hummed to herself in the shower, humming was another tell-tale sign that she had a lot on her mind. Jughead knew Archie wasn’t a threat (at least on Betty’s end anyway) but he was frustrated with the fact that Archie had reached out to her after all this time. What could he possibly want? Jughead remembered when the gossip about Archie cheating on Betty had hit the school. Jughead had rolled his eyes at the time, oh poor them- the perfect cheerleader and the perfect jock aren’t going to work out. But to his surprise, Jughead soon found out that Betty was anything but the perfect cheerleader.

_Jughead was sitting outside at his usual spot working on his novel about Jason Blossom’s murder. Betty Cooper had been coming to eat lunch with him for about two weeks now. At first, it was annoying, Jughead just wanted to be left alone, but after a while he enjoyed her company. They never talked with the exception of short pleasantries, always returning to a comfortable silence. Except for today, Jughead was busy trying to edit a chapter and Betty comes over slamming her books and audibly huffing._

_“Dare I ask?” Jughead said, laughing a little._

_Betty rolled her eyes, “Shut it Jughead.”_

_His eyebrows raised at that one. “Sassy. My bad, I was just curious why you look like a mess today Betty Cooper.”_

_Betty threw him a death glare but then in a split second Betty looked like she was going to cry._

_A vice grip went over Jughead’s heart, he didn’t mean to make her day any worse._

_Betty looked down, her hands were in her lap and she was knotting her hands. Jughead closed his laptop._

_Quietly he said, “Betty?”_

_Betty looked up at him and stared at him for a moment. Jughead swallowed, he felt like she could see into the depths of his soul. She looked like she was about to say something but then she shook her head and got up and left. Normally, Jughead would’ve just let Betty go. They barely knew each other after all. But instead he put his laptop into his backpack and ran after her. He caught up with her behind the school. Betty was crying, her heads in her hands. Jughead thought she looked so… broken._

_Jughead walked over to her and leaned on the wall, letting her finish. He figured she needed to cry and Jughead didn’t see any shame or weakness in crying._

_When Betty finished crying, he handed her a tissue. Betty smiled at him and took it._

_“Thanks.” Betty said quietly, blowing her nose._

_“Betty, I know we don’t know each other that well but you can talk to me.”_

_Betty nodded, wiping her nose with back of her sleeve. For a moment, she was quiet and Jughead thought she was going to pass him up on his offer._

_Finally she said, “I’m just so angry! God everyone think I’m so fucking heartbroken over Archie but I’m not.”_

_Jughead was confused, “You’re not?”_

_Betty’s face snapped to his, “No! I’m fucking pissed! I’m pissed that everyone thinks I’m moping around like some pathetic love struck teenager! I’m pissed that none of my friends will talk to me! I’m pissed that Archie didn’t have the fucking decency to tell me to my face that he didn’t like me. But nooo, he had to go ahead and kiss me and then tell me that he liked me. And then he has to the audacity to say ‘you’re too perfect for me’ UGH!”_

_Jughead started to laugh, he thought the way Betty scrunched up her face and imitated Archie was hilarious. Betty looked at Jughead, at first she was confused and a little annoyed but she ended up laughing too._

_“Stop laughing at me!” Betty said, nudging him with her shoulder._

_Jughead grabbed his side, “I can’t! You do really good impressions- do you got any more?”_

If Jughead had to go back to a defining moment where their friendship truly began, it would be that moment behind the school.

Jughead is still sitting on Betty’s bed when she gets out of the shower. Jughead scratches his head, carefully rereading something he just wrote down. He has been working on this writing sample for an entry level position at an editing firm in New York.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Betty unceremoniously drop her towel to the floor and walk to her closet to pick out an outfit. Trying not to and successfully failing, Jughead checks out Betty’s glorious backside. At least her obsessive running works out for him in this area. His heart warms a little to how comfortable she is in the room with him naked.

Jughead can’t help it, he gets up and walks up behind Betty and wraps his arms around her.

“Jug- what are you doing? I have to get ready!” Betty said, giggling a little.

Jughead smiles _, that sound._

Jughead begins to kiss Betty’s neck and slides his hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. Betty inhales sharply, digging her fingers into Jughead’s upper arm. Betty wants to push him away so she can get dressed and get this over with, but she rolls her head back against his shoulder giving in to his merciless fingers.

Betty LOVED when Jughead touched her whether it was sexual or just because. There’s something about his hands on her that is instantly calming. It is 100% obvious that Betty cannot get enough of him and she doesn’t care. Jughead is still working kisses against her neck when he slides two fingers inside of her. Betty bites her lip to silence her loud moan knowing full well Alice Cooper is down in the kitchen. Betty turns around and wraps her arms around Jugheads neck sliding her fingers into his hair as she pulls him down to kiss her. Jughead hums a satisfying sound low in his throat as his hands slide over Betty’s ass gently squeezing. Betty smiles, still in awe that she has this effect on him. Betty can’t take it anymore, she wants Jughead inside of her. Before Betty knows it Jughead is naked too and their hips are quietly rocking together on her childhood bed until she comes apart at the seams- biting into Jughead’s shoulder to muffle her scream from her orgasm.

* * *

 

A little bit later, Betty is sitting at a booth at Pop’s waiting for Archie to arrive. She shifts slightly, noting the soreness between her thighs and smiles to herself. Betty never really met anyone in college that she wanted to have sex with. There were a few boys here and there that she dated but no one seemed to understand her drive and at the same time, her craziness. She lost her virginity to Jughead a few weeks ago so sex is still new to her and her body.  

_Jughead and Betty had worked so hard through school that they promised each other that as soon as they graduated they would drive out to the ocean and enjoy one weekend at the beach. They both worked odd jobs senior year to save up for a hotel room and money for other expenses while on vacation. Betty lied to her parents and told them she was going with some girls from school. Jughead borrowed his father’s rusty old pickup truck and they drive out to the coast. Betty is in the passenger seat and she can feel Jughead’s eyes on her and it’s unnerving. Betty always thought of Jughead only as a friend up until a few months ago._

_Betty was sick at school and had a huge project to submit. Betty always pushed through but she just felt so sick and tired. She called Jughead crying on the phone and he dropped everything and drove out to spend the weekend with her. Jughead made her soup, cleaned up her dorm room and helped her finish the project. The morning he left she woke up and watched him as he sat at her desk and worked on his own school work. The morning light hit his face so perfectly and it hit Betty that she was in love with Jughead. Their friendship had developed so much over the last four years and he had been the one constant in her life, always supporting her._

_Betty bit her lip and looked out the window. She was nervous for this weekend because Betty was going to tell Jughead she loved him._

_They arrive to the hotel in the late afternoon, the sun getting ready to start it’s descent through the sky. They check in to the hotel but they are both so excited about being at the beach that they don’t bother bringing in their luggage- that can wait. They want to see the water and stick their toes in. Betty sees the water and takes off her shoes and runs down to the water’s edge. Betty puts her arms out to her sides and lifts her face to the sun._

_“WOOOO!” Betty yells suddenly. She feels free. Betty can hear Jughead chuckling behind her and she turns around. Jughead is smiling at her and he is absolutely breath taking._

_“You’re so cute.” Jughead says._

_“We did it Jug!” Betty says smiling, “We actually did it!”_

_Jughead nods at her, still smiling. “Yeah Betts, we did.”_

_Jughead isn’t sure how to feel. Betty had been acting so weird all day. Maybe it was the fact that they were going to spend the night together in the same bed. He was going to suggest they change their reservation and get two queen beds but they were so excited to get down to the water, Jughead forgot to say something._

_Now Betty was standing on the beach and she just looked so beautiful. Jughead’s heart is caught in his throat. If he was being honest, Jughead couldn’t pinpoint the single moment that he fell in love with Betty. They had been friends for so long, good friends. By the time they graduated high school they were hanging out all the time and he assumed that when they went their separate ways to college, they’d fall out of touch. But it had been the opposite actually. They were in constant contact and they had gotten so close over the years. Jughead woke up one morning and he just knew, he knew he was desperately in love with Betty Cooper._

_Later that evening they’re walking back from dinner on the beach. Betty is surprised by how cold it is out on the beach at night and her teeth chatter a little bit. Jughead notices this and puts an arm around Betty’s shoulders and he is surprised by how easily they fit together._

_“You doing ok?” He asks._

_“Yeah! This has been the best day so far Jug, I can’t believe we’re here together.”_

_Jughead smiles at her. “Hey listen- if you’re uncomfortable sharing a bed I can sleep on the floor.”_

_Betty laughs, “Jughead! Don’t be silly. We both paid for the room, we can share the bed.”_

_Jughead immediately feels relieved. He sees the games on the boardwalk and takes Betty’s hand and pulls her towards them._

_Betty can’t help but smile like an idiot from Jughead grabbing her hand. They spend the rest of the night playing games and riding some of the rides. They both get ice cream and eat it on their way back to the hotel._

_In the hotel room, Betty gets changed in the bathroom. Betty looks at herself in the mirror and realizes she has never been so aware of her body. Her skin is on fire and she stretches her hands reflexively as she thinks about Jughead sleeping next to her all night._

_Jughead is waiting anxiously for Betty to come out of the bathroom. He doesn’t want this to be awkward so he pulls the covers up to his chin and turns off the light._

_Betty comes out of the bathroom and see that Jughead is already asleep. She fights the feeling of disappointment in the back of her mind. Betty wants to tell Jughead how she feels but at the same time, Betty doesn’t want to ruin what they have. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?_

_Carefully, Betty crawls into bed and lays down so that she and Jughead are back to back. Betty tries to fall asleep but all she does it toss and turn._

_Jughead had been awake the whole time. Normally he can sleep anywhere, through anything but Betty tossing and turning is making him restless._

_Finally he rolls over, “Betty what is it.”_

_Betty sighs heavily and then laughs a little. “Nothing. Just all the excitement I guess.”_

_Jughead smiles and then on impulse he pulls Betty into her arms. It’s not lost on him that Betty instantly calms when he holds her and it is the best feeling in the entire world._

_Normally, Betty would love to be in Jughead’s arms. She feels safe and sated in them but right now her heart is racing and there is a hot pinch low in her abdomen. Betty can’t take it anymore and without another thought she kisses Jughead. Her lips press softly to his and at first, she can feel him stiffen. A wave of regret washes over her but it doesn’t have time to make any impact because Jughead starts to kiss her back. Jughead get on top of her and they are still kissing, their tongues exploring each other. Betty starts to pull off Jughead’s shirt but then he stops. Jughead pulls away from their liplocking and looks at Betty._

_Jughead can’t believe what was happening but honestly, he didn’t want to think twice about it. But he knew Betty was a virgin and he wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted. He searches her eyes for some kind of sign._

_“Betty are you sure about this?” Jughead asks, his voice shaking._

_Betty bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. “I am… are you?”_

_Jughead doesn’t answer, he pulls off his shirt and then pulls off Betty’s and continues to kiss her._

The sound of the bell above the door breaks Betty out of her daydream and she feels her cheeks flush a little. Archie walks into Pop’s Chocolate Shop and smiles when he sees Betty. Betty immediately feels nervous- what could he possibly want after all this time. Betty waves awkwardly and smiles back.

Betty stands and they hug awkwardly. They both sit down and make small talk until they put their order in.

“So Archie, I’m really curious why you wanted to meet with me.” Betty says.

Archie looks at her and smiles. “Yeah I know it’s been awhile. How have you been?”

Betty stops the laugh that tries to escape her throat. Really? This is what Archie wanted to know?

“I’ve been good Archie. I just graduated recently and I’m moving to New York next week to start a job at a Newspaper.”

Archie raises his eyebrows, “Wow, New York. Good for you Betty, you were always so driven I’m glad to see it paid off.”

“Thanks Archie. What about you?”

Archie rubs the back of his head. “Well I originally went to college for music but I ended up flunking out.”

Betty is surprised to hear this, music had been a big part of Archie’s life when they were kids.

“I’m sorry to hear that Arch.”

“Eh, everything happens for a reason. I ended up going to community college and getting a business degree. I’m helping my Dad run his construction business right now.”

Betty nods, “That’s good to hear.”

Their food comes and they eat continuing their small talk. Archie asks about her parents and Polly and the twins. Betty pulls out her phone and shows Archie a picture of the twins.

“Wow! I can’t believe how big they are getting. I’m glad Polly is doing well for herself.”

Betty nodded eating a French fry. She couldn’t take this polite small talk anymore and if this had been all Archie wanted to talk about clearly she had nothing to worry about.

“Well listen Arch, this has been really great but I need to get going.” Betty said taking her wallet out to pay.

“Wait- Betty there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

To be continued... 


	2. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You felt familiar the moment I met you. A lovely sort of deja vu. When we spoke or laughed or danced I became overwhelmed by the powerful sensation that I had been here before. And when we kissed I felt the energies of a thousand lives on our lips, like our souls had known each other all along." -Deja vu by Beau Taplin

Betty put her wallet back in her bag. “Sure Archie, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to apologize to you about how I handled things in high school. I still feel pretty bad about it and I didn’t want there to be any bad blood between us. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable when you come home to visit.”

Betty is shocked by Archie’s words but she doesn’t give this away on her face. Honestly, she hadn’t thought about Archie in over a year.

“Honestly Archie, I’ve moved on… a while ago actually. So don’t worry about it, there is no bad blood.”

A look of relief crosses Archie’s face. “That’s great Betty. Thanks.”

Betty nods, idly recognizing that Archie doesn’t seem done yet with what he wants to say.

“Ok, well I’m glad that’s settled.” Betty says, unsure whether or not she can leave.

“Yeah, I was actually going to ask you if I could take you out sometime.” Archie says.

 _Wow._ Betty thinks. _That didn’t take very long._

Right on cue, Jughead rides into the parking lot on his motorcycle and the anxiety that has been building in Betty’s chest vanishes.

“Archie that’s really nice of you but I’m with someone. I have a boyfriend.” Betty says.

Archies face falls, “Really?... Wow that’s… great Betty… Is it serious?”

Betty feels annoyed all of the sudden. Did Archie really _believe_ that Betty would _wait_ for him?

“Yeah Archie it is.” That’s all she is going to give him.

“Someone you met at school?” Archie asks.

Betty’s annoyance peaks, “No he’s from Riverdale actually.”

As if Jughead knew they were talking about him, Jughead walks through the door. Jughead looks at Betty and then begins to walk towards the booth where she is sitting with Archie.

Archie’s eyebrows shoot up.

“From Riverdale?” Archie says in disbelief. “Who?”

Jughead gets up to the booth, “Hey Betty, there you are.”

Archie looks confused as if he can’t imagine why Jughead Jones of all people is talking to Betty.

Jughead notices Archie sizing him up, “Hey Archie. Good to see you.”

Archie still looks confused.

“Archie you remember Jughead right? Jughead and I are dating now- he is my boyfriend.”

Betty smiles up at Jughead and he looks back down at her with an intense look of love in his eyes.

Betty slides over and Jughead sits down in the booth with them, putting an arm around Betty.

_Jughead and Betty are completely naked in their hotel bed. The covers have pushed to the floor and Jughead can feel the wind from the fan gently stroking his back. Jughead can’t wrap his mind around what is currently happening. Fifteen minutes ago he was debating what he could do to calm Betty down and now he was wondering which way he could flick his tongue across Betty’s nipple to make her moan louder._

_Jughead used two fingers to gently massaged Betty’s clit. He started slow at first, applying pressure._

_“Oh my god Jug” Betty breathed._

_Betty had probably said his name a million times since they met, but hearing Betty say his name like that almost pushed him over the edge._

_Jughead kissed his way down Betty’s body enjoying every time her body bucked and bowed from the contact. He kissed the inside of each of Betty’s thighs and then gently parted Betty’s legs farther. First he gently kissed Betty hot center and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He did it again but this time he didn’t stop and used his tongue to circle and flick back and forth. Betty grabbed the sides of the bed and moan loudly and slowly Jughead stuck a finger in Betty and moved in back and forth. Jughead almost cursed when he felt how wet Betty was._

_Jughead kept going feeling Betty’s legs stiffen and before he knew it Betty was screaming his name and sticking her fingers into his hair and pulling him up to her mouth. Jughead lined himself up at the entrance of Betty’s vagina and looked into her eyes. Betty nodded eagerly and put her hips up to meet his. Jughead slid into Betty not too quickly, he didn’t want to hurt her. Betty looked like she was in pain for a moment and Jughead stopped immediately._

_“No Jughead, don’t stop.” Betty said. It almost sounded like a sob._

_Jughead started to move at a slow rhythm as Betty lifted her legs and wrapped them around Jughead’s waist. Jughead listened to Betty’s soft moans into in his ear. Jughead lifted himself up slightly, he wanted to look in Betty’s eyes._

_Betty looked back at him. She brought her hands up to touch his face._

_“I love you.” Betty whispered._

_Jughead’s heart was pounding so hard he thought it might crack a rib._

_“I love you too Betty.”_

_A smile spread across their faces and Betty pulled his face down to kiss him. They continued to kiss as Jughead made love to her._

_“Faster Jug.” Betty pleaded._

_Jughead started to move faster and he immediately felt Betty’s legs start to clench around him. He too, was building to his release. About a minute later they both came apart at the seams and before long they both fell asleep in each other’s arms._

_Jughead woke up the next morning wondering if having sex with Betty had been a dream. But then he realized he was still naked and Betty who was also still naked was wrapped around him like a vine. He moved slightly, trying not to wake her._

_Betty eyes sleepily opened. He could tell she suddenly felt shy by the look Betty gave him._

_“Hey you.” Jughead whispered._

_Betty smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “Good Morning.”_

_Jughead stretched, “So uh… about last night.”_

_Betty’s face fell a little, “What about it?”_

_“It was incredible.” Jughead said._

_Betty nodded and bit her bottom lip. “Yeah it was.”_

_“Any regrets?” Jughead asked tentatively._

_“No,” Betty said smiling. “No regrets. You?”_

_Jughead smiled like a fool. “Definitely not.”_

_Betty launched herself at him and continued to kiss him. She straddle him, her blonde curly hair tickling his face._

_“I love you.” Betty said._

_Jughead heart skipped a beat and he wondered if he would ever get used to this._

_“I love you too Betty.” Jughead said, running his finger through Betty’s unruly hair._

_She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. Needless to say, they were late to the beach that day._

“Yeah of course, I remember Jughead. How are you man?” Archie said, snapping Jughead out of his thoughts.

It wasn’t lost on him that Archie looked totally confused and he was slightly curious what the two of them had been discussing before he got there.

“I’m doing good Archie. How’s your Dad?” Jughead asked.

Jughead and Archie’s Dad had been best friends since diapers. They had even gone into business together until Archie’s Dad Fred caught Jughead’s Dad stealing from the company. The two boys never brought it up but they also were not friends due to the rift between their fathers. Jughead didn’t hold it against Archie, they were not their parents.

“He’s good thanks. Yours?” Archie asked.

“Doing good thanks.”

“So…” Archie said clearing his throat. “How long have you two been a thing?”

Jughead could feel Betty tense under his arm which immediately put him on the defensive. Archie was stressing Betty out. He pulled Betty a little closer, casually picking at Betty’s left over fries with his free arm.

“A few weeks now but I’ve been in love with Betty for longer than that.” Jughead said, smirking at her.

Betty blushed and looked up at Jughead. He would tell her he loved her 100 times over just to have her look at him like that for the rest of his life.

“Betty I’m sorry but don’t you think you’re settling here just a little bit?”

Jughead tensed. He’d be lying if he hadn’t been waiting for someone to say those words out loud. But Archie Andrews was the last person he expected to hear it from.

Jughead went to go speak but Betty beat him too it.

“Excuse me?” Betty asked, she was seething.

Archie looked a little taken aback by Betty’s change in attitude. Jughead stroked Betty’s arm with his thumb.

“Archie- are you serious? The last time we spoke was 4 and ½ years ago! And you want to know why? Because you had so little respect for me, that you told me what you thought I wanted to hear and then publically humiliated me to the point where I lost the majority of my friends! Jughead has been incredible to me and he was a better friend to me within weeks of hanging out than you ever were. You don’t know shit about me anymore Archie Andrews let alone enough about Jughead to pass judgment on him.” Betty leaned across the table. “So go fuck yourself.”

Jughead bit his lip trying to stifle a laugh. He couldn’t decide what he liked more- Betty get riled up or people’s reaction to Betty when she did.

Archie’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped so low Jughead briefly wondered if he would hit it on the table. Jughead thought he could say something but clearly Betty could handle herself. But Jughead knew he had to get Betty out of this situation.

“Babe, I think it’s time to go.” He said, quietly.

Betty grabbed Jughead hand as he helped her out of the booth.

“You can handle the check Archie- thanks for lunch.” Betty said sarcastically.

Jughead laughed at that one.

Jughead kept his fingers tightly laced with Betty’s until they were out at his bike and he was handing her a helmet.

Betty didn’t say anything, she just took the helmet and put it on.

Jughead started the bike and as soon as Betty wrapped her arms around his stomach he took off full speed the two of them never looking back. Jughead took Betty over to Sweet Water River so the two of them could sit for a while.

Jughead laid down in the grass taking Betty with him.

“Are you ok?” He asked eventually.

Betty sighed heavily, “Yeah I’m fine. Archie is still an ass, I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

Jughead chuckled.

He was quiet for a moment and then he asked the question he was afraid to ask.

“Do you ever feel like you’re settling?”

Betty sat up immediately and Jughead did too.

“Jughead NO!” Betty said. “Why would you think something like that?”

Jughead shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m from the wrong side of the tracks Betty. The emo loner. The town freak. You know what those guys called me in high school.”

Betty’s face fell a little and she placed a hand on Jughead’s cheek.

“Jughead that was high school. But you are none of those things and you never were. I love you and I would never believe in a million years that I was settling. Please believe me.”

Jughead nodded. He did believe her. Betty Cooper was the sun of his universe and he felt so lucky to call her his.

“Truth be told, sometimes I feel like you are settling with me.” Betty said quietly.

“WHAT?!” Jughead practically yelled in disbelief. “Betty! You are not serious right?”

Betty dropped her hand, turning away from him. “A little.”

Jughead put his hand on Betty’s cheek. “Betty you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. We were friends before we got together and you are literally the only person I have ever been able to count on.”

Betty teared up a little. “Me too Jug. I feel the same way.”

They kissed each other long and hard. Pulling away breathless, Jughead leaned his head against Betty’s.

Betty took Jughead’s hand, it was so important to her that he knew how much she loved him. Betty didn’t think she could survive without him. She had always wondered why she always felt so comfortable with Jughead and it was because she felt like she had always _known_ him. Like they were soulmates and their souls had known each other for lifetimes before them.

“Jug, I’m not with you because it makes sense or because it’s the right choice. I’m with you because you make me forget that there is a choice.” Betty said kissing the corner of his mouth.

Jughead’s face scrunched, he was trying not to cry as his heart filled with joy and love.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

They two of them laid back down in the grass. Jughead pulling Betty close.

After a while Betty said, “Are you ready to face my parents?”

Jughead groaned. “Oh god, do we have to? Your mother is legit terrifying and I thought she was going to kill me when you told her we were sharing a bed.”

Betty giggled, “I don’t want to lie Jug and they’re not paying for it. We already signed the lease- we have to tell them and I want you to be there.”

Jughead rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Ok but can we please talk about it in a public place so Alice Cooper can’t murder me?”

Betty laughed again. “It’ll be fine.”

Jughead nodded and then he said, “Can we talk to them near a door at least?”

“JUGHEAD!” Betty swatted him playfully and then got up.

“C’mon they’re expecting us! I don’t want to wait another minute.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Ok if you say so.”

The two of them got back on Jughead’s bike and rode back towards the Cooper household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> This story popped into my head while listening to "Let Me Go" by Hailee Steinfeld and I couldn't stop thinking about it! I've been trying to work on oneshots because honestly I am jealous of those of you who can write a oneshot and convey so much. Anyway- I hoped you enjoyed it and any feedback is always welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Peace & Blessings-
> 
> Peyton


End file.
